The After Story
by darkminathegone
Summary: The Titans in their mid 20's, an evil guy who can take people's powers and make it his, and complicated love? I will be doing the POV of Cyborg and Raven(Maybe more later). Bl00dyShad0w will be doing the POV for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra (For the first few chapters). Some pairings will be a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg

"How was work?" asked Karen as she ate her piece of pizza.

"Fine, how was work for you?" I asked, finishing off another piece.

"You're such a pig. How many slices have you eaten?" Karen asked, setting her pizza down and giving me a disgusted look.

"Aww come on, we've been together for four years. I would think you'd be use to my eating habits by now."

She just rolled her eyes and finished her pizza. "Anyways, work was fine," she finally answered.

"Getting closer to your promotion?" I asked.

She nodded, "I think Mikron is warming up to me."

That name still bothered me; Gizmo may have given up villain work like me and all the other Titans—most of them anyway—who gave up hero work, but I still didn't trust him. Gizmo, now known as Mikron O'Jeneus, started a technology business. Karen works there as an electrician, but I still can't stand Mikron.

"I still think Mikron is a bad guy," I finally said.

"I know, I know, but we stopped being heroes, right? So Mikron can stop being a villain."

"I know." I sighed thinking to myself, _I still don't trust him._

"Well, I'm finished, what about you Mr. Piggy?" Karen asked sarcastically.

I ate the remaining pizza in my hand and stood up, throwing away the pizza box. "Yes Mrs. Piggy, I am."

"Hey, I am not a pig!"

"Well, you're married to me so you must be if I'm Mr. Piggy."

She slapped my arm, and I laughed, then pulled her close to me and kissed her.

In bed as Karen slept, I thought about the old days when I was a Teen Titan. Just like most of the Titans, I go by my real name, Victor, but nobody even remembers me as Cyborg, nor do they remember Karen as Bumblebee. It seems the older we get, the more people forget about us.

Karen and I both retired from being heroes at 19 and went to college. I became a mechanic and Karen you already know about. I was going to work with her at Mikron's business too, but there's no way I'm trusting him.

I finally felt tired and pulled Karen close, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning I decided to ride the bus to work, but when I got on the bus I was surprised to see Beast Boy. The green guy actually looked _decent._

"B.B., is that you?" I asked with a grin.

Beast Boy looked at me, surprised, and called out, "Hey, Cy." I sat next to him right as he said, "And, stop calling me B.B., its Garfield."

"Quite calling me Cy and maybe I will."

"No way!"

Beast Boy looked out the window and completely spaced out. "B.B.?" No response. "Beast Boy?" Nothing. "Earth to Beast Boy!"

"Did you see her?"

I looked out the window and asked," Who?"

"Terra."

"Terra? Beast Boy… are you okay?"

He shook his head saying, "I have no idea what's going on, but the next time I see her, I'm talking to her. And, she's not going to run away from me again."

I patted Beast Boy on the back, "Poor B.B.… so lost without his true love…"

He turned around and slapped my robot arm away. "Will you quit that! And, why are you here on the bus? Don't you have, like, a billion fancy cars you made or something?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be nice to take public transportation. My instincts are _so_ good, booyah!" I grinned, then asked, "Going to work?"

"Yeah… are you?"

"Oh yeah, workin' six days a week at the shop. Love my job as a mechanic."

"I'm sure you do…"

Beast Boy got off at his stop while I still had a couple stops to go. He waved goodbye as I grinned and saluted him goodbye.

At the shop I saw Mikron talking with Charles, the owner of the shop I work in. Charles looked annoyed and kept pointing away from the shop trying to get the small man to leave.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked walking up to them.

"Victor, I was just telling Mr. O'Jeneus here to leave," Charles answered crossing his arms.

Mikron glared at me, then said, "I was about to go, but I just wanted Charles to remember when he changes his mind to call me." Mikron turned on his heels and walked to his car then drove away.

"What does he want you to change your mind about?" I asked once Mikron's car was no longer in sight.

"He wants me to sell the shop to him," Charles answered.

"No way," I replied shaking my head.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

I nodded and walked into the shop with him.

After work, I rode the bus home but was a little disappointed not to see Beast Boy again. That was the first time I've seen him since Karen and I got married.

As I started walking home from my stop a man on a motorcycle passed me, but when I looked over I saw Robin! First Beast Boy then Robin, booyah!

I watched Robin fly by, then pressed a button on my arm, and my car quickly came to my side. I got in and went the same way as Robin did. Once I caught up with Robin, I saw him fighting Jinx, who I thought was a hero now, but I guess I was wrong. Jinx had Robin trapped, and I was about to shoot her when Starfire came out of nowhere and picked Robin up.

Starfire put Robin on a different building then flew back to Jinx. They lit up the sky with pink and green light, but I could barely see anything because of all the dirt floating around. Finally I saw Jinx falling from the building. I was about to run over and see if she was dead, but then she got up, flipped Starfire off, and limped away. _You deserve it, bitch_ I thought with a smirk.

When I looked back up, Robin and Starfire were kissing and I couldn't help but yell, "Booyah!"

Robin and Starfire talked for a minute, then Starfire carried Robin over to some policemen. Robin gave them a sack that he was holding as Starfire waited.

Once Robin was done talking with the officer, I walked out of the shadows, arms wide open and a grin on my face, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

They both just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, "Never seen a robot man before?"

"Cyborg!" Starfire finally cried out as she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Star, lookin' good!" I hugged her back then spun us around. After I put her down I said, "I saw B.B. earlier, he claims he's seeing Terra again."

Again they just looked at me.

"Terra?" they questioned in unison, "Again?"

"But that isn't the point right now; the point is… you guys hungry?"

"I am absolutely starving!" cried Starfire, "Let's have a picnic! I haven't had one of those in forever!"

"Great! Because I have a bunch of food in my car."

"Go figure," Robin mumbled looking away, but I pretended not to hear him and pressed a button on my arm. My car was next to us instantly.

"Oh how I missed transportation by car!" cried Starfire as she jumped into the back seat next to all the food. Robin sat in the passenger's seat.

"So," I started as I drove off, "What have you two been up to?" I winked looking at Robin, who blushed.

"I just barely got here, and at the right time too," said Starfire as she looked over at Robin. I grinned.

A couple minutes later I said, "By the way guys, call me Victor from now on."

"Call me Richard."

Starfire spoke up, "Why would I want to do that? I have always called you two Cyborg and Robin."

"We're not the Teen Titans anymore, Star," Richard started, "But, if you don't mind, may I keep calling you Star? Because I'd rather say that than Koriane."

"It's Koriand'r. And, I would rather say Cyborg and Robin than Victor and Richard!"

"I guess that settles it then, Starfire is an exception," I said.

We arrived at the park; Starfire scooped _all_ the food in her arms so that is was in a big pile.

"Um… Star?" Richard asked, "Need help?"

"No thank you, it's not heavy at all."

Richard helped me set up the picnic table; Starfire placed the food on top.

"Oh how I missed my friends!" she cried, "I saw Raven earlier before I saved you, Robin."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You did? Where is she?"

"Um… some kind of old book store…. I got this bad vibe from it though…"

I laughed, "That's no surprise when it's Raven who works there!"

"That's not what I mean… I felt like someone else was there…. But let's not worry about that now…"

Starfire eyed the food with a big grin, "It has been so long!" she said before digging in.

"Alright!" I cried joining her.

We stopped eating when we heard tires screeching. "What-" started Starfire. Before we knew it, a blue Prius collided with a big truck carrying gasoline. We all quickly stood up. The car flipped and slid on its hood as the truck blew up next to the car. We quickly went over to the site to see how bad it was.

"The person in the car may still be alive!" I yelled over the screaming, then ran to the Prius.

I tore the door open, then lifted out a black girl with long black hair and a purple streak in it. "Oh no!" cried Starfire, as she put a hand over her mouth. The entire left side of the girl's body was destroyed. Richard put an arm around Starfire and took her away from the scene.

I stared at the girl; she was still alive but barely. I knew I could save her, but it would be risky. But maybe if I turn her into something like me….

I quickly picked her up and ran into my car. I didn't hesitate and pressed a button turning the car into a jet and flew home. I carried her down to my basement and set her on a table down there, then got to work. I worked on her as fast as I could, but a few times I thought she died. Thankfully she didn't.

I wasn't done until Karen was calling my name for diner.

Raven

As I sat in the book store I own, reading a book, I looked up to see Starfire. She saw me too. At first it seemed she didn't recognize me, but then she smiled and jumped for joy, running into the store.

"Raven, my good creepy friend, is that you?" Starfire asked, walking to the counter.

"Yes, Starfire, it's me," I answered blandly.

"Oh yay!" she squealed, hugging me over the counter and squeezing my face into her boobs. I awkwardly patted her back hoping she would let go. Thankfully she did.

"Raven, why are you in this place?" Starfire asked, looking around the store.

"I work here," I answered simply.

"What about Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy?"

"Robin is still a hero technically; Cyborg is a mechanic; and Beast Boy designs video games."

"What about the Teen Titans?" Starfire looked at me wide eyed as she asked.

"We're not teens anymore, Starfire. We can't keep going on like super heroes. Besides, some of us are in a relationship now."

Her eyes went even more wide, "Even Robin?"

"No," I said looking away, "he never got over you leaving to Tamaran."

"Oh, do you think Robin will be happy to see me?"

I nodded, looking back at her, and said, "He'll probably be squealing like a little girl on the inside and pull you into a huge kiss."

She smiled, then said, "I will go find Robin then."

Starfire ran out the door so fast she looked like she was flying, which she probably was, but right when the door closed Blackfire came out from the back room.

"Who the hell just slammed the door?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just a mad customer," I lied, the last thing I needed to hear about was "my bitch sister, Starfire."

"Did you piss someone off again?" Blackfire finally asked.

"No, they just thought this was a different kind of store," I answered.

"Is it that fucking hard to figure out this is an old book store?" she asked, obviously annoyed, though she was more annoyed by the old book store than the mad customer.

Anyway Blackfire was released from prison, or so she says, two years ago. We ran into each other three months after she came back to earth. At first I thought she came to kill Starfire, but she was all torn up and bloody, so I had a feeling they met on Tamaran. I helped Blackfire back to health, and as I did we started a relationship that grew and grew.

"Fire, why are you here? I thought you were going to stay home today," I asked.

"I missed you, and the house is way too boring," Blackfire replied.

I sighed and said, "This place isn't any better."

"Yeah it is," Blackfire smiled and hugged me then whispered, "Because you're here."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, but I still think you should go somewhere else for fun."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right," Blackfire said, looking around the store. "Do you think any clubs are open?"

"I don't know. I never go to any clubs," I said, sitting behind the counter.

"Raven, you should come with me then."

"No thank you, I still have to work, and clubs are way too loud. Plus all the people there are horny bastards."

"Aww, thanks babe," Blackfire commented sarcastically.

"You know you are."

"Oh really?" she smiled sexually, walking towards me.

"Don't you dare try anything, Blackfire."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently as two of her fingers walked up my arm.

Once her hand was on my forearm, she grabbed it and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back but then heard the bell over the door ring.

I looked over to see who it was and was shocked to see Kitten Walker. The woman just stared at me and Blackfire as we stared back. Finally she spoke up, "Have you two seen my husband, Fang? He said he was coming here today but I haven't seen him all day."

"No guy with a moth head came in today," I answered.

"Dang it! Where could that man be?" Kitten asked herself.

"I don't think a male with a moth head can really be considered a man," Blackfire said, letting go of me.

"Excuse me?" Kitten asked, glaring at Blackfire.

"Oh you must be too stupid to understand, especially because you're married to a moth head."

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Actually yeah, bitch!"

"No fighting in here!" I yelled. "Take it outside."

"Is it that big of a deal? This place is probably about to fall down anyway," Kitten snapped.

"It may look like it's about to fall down, but this is my book store, so you can either get a book or scram," I answered.

Kitten glared at me before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Can you believe her?" Blackfire asked once Kitten was no more in sight. "She called me a bitch."

I just shook my head, "Will you just go already; you're going to scare all my customers away."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She kissed my cheek and left the book store.

I finally noticed she was wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, and high-heeled boots. To me she looked like a sexy slut, which meant many boys were going to hit on her at the club, and I didn't know how she would react to them though.

I usually enjoyed walking home at sunset, but as I was almost home, I saw something that ruined the mood. Blackfire was getting out of a black car. I was wondering who drove her home, but then the person rolled down their window so Blackfire could lean in to talk to them. A man's arm was resting on the door. _Did Blackfire hitch a ride or something?_ I wondered, but right then Blackfire leaned in. I started feeling betrayed until she stopped where she was for a minute then slapped the guy. I couldn't help a little smile watching Blackfire walk into the house.

The car drove away as I walked to the house. Once inside I saw Blackfire just standing in the kitchen. I walked up to her and kissed her deeply. She was surprised, but for only a second, before kissing back. We started kissing roughly, then one thing lead to another and we were both sweaty and sleeping in the bedroom cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg

I made Karen bring my food down to me, but I didn't let her into the room. I didn't want Karen to see the girl and freak out, so I ate in the basement and finished working on the girl's leg.

Once I was finally done, I stood over the girl and looked her over then at her new robotic parts. She was barely breathing but was fine otherwise, so I plugged a wire into her mechanical shoulder and all left side began to glow with a purple light.

_Hopefully it won't be long before she wakes up,_ I thought and sat next her and waited, but before I could get comfy, I heard knock at the door and Richard say, "Hey, Vic! It's Richard. Let me in."

_What the hell is he doing here now_, I wondered and sighed as I got up and swung the door open.

"What have you been doing?" Richard questioned.

I motioned Richard in and he complied. I closed and locked the door behind him. I watched as Richard looked around the room until he spotted the girl. He walked closer to the girl to get a better look of her as I leaned against the wall tiredly. I was afraid Richard would yell at me or something.

"What the hell…" Richard finally said more to himself than me as he circled around the table.

"Half of her body was badly burnt. If I didn't turn her into a cyborg like me, she would have died," I explained.

"But what's going to happen when she wakes up? She's going to freak."

"I know she will, so that's why I'll be here to calm her. I'll teach her how to live her life mechanically."

"You're not doing this because you just want someone to be like you…Are you?"

"Dammit, Richard! Of course not!"

Karen knocked on the door a couple times and yelled, "Is everything alright in there?"

In unison, both Richard and I said, "Everything's fine!"

When she left, we turned our heads towards the girl, only to find her sitting upright and staring at us.

"Shit," Richard mumbled, but I quickly stood up straight and walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She just stared at me. "Do you remember anything? Um… what's your name? Let's start with that, okay?"

After a moment of staring at me a bit longer she said quietly, "M-my name is B-Becca Melvin."

"Okay, Becca do you remember anything?"

She shook her head then asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. You were in a terrible accident and—" I stopped as Becca looked at herself and screamed.

"Told you she would freak," Richard muttered next to me.

"Shut up," I growled and quickly went to Becca's side.

"I know you don't know me, but you were going to die if I didn't…." I didn't know how to say it.

"Turn me into a freak!" she screamed.

I stepped away and held onto my cyborg hand. Becca's glare at me softened as she looked over my body. She looked at her own hand, but before she could say anything, Richard went to her side. He was trying to comfort her, but it didn't look like it was working.

"_Shut up!"_ Becca screamed out of nowhere and, since I was an idiot and put gadgets in her arm, a missile flew from her extended arms in frustration.

Becca screamed as she fell off the table, and Richard cursed as he caught her and fell to the ground. The missile flew right past me, making me fall to the ground with a yell. I watched as the missile flew into the wall, exploding a couple other little gadgets on it.

Karen started slamming on the door screaming, "Victor, what's going on in there?"

Before I could answer, Richard was up and glaring at me. "You put fucking missiles in her arm!"

"Missiles?" Karen screamed.

I sighed and got up saying, "I missed that one."

"A missile just flew out of my arm!" Becca screamed, oblivious from the rest of us.

"Everyone, just calm down!" I yelled. I unlocked the door for Karen as Richard helped Becca up.

Karen looked over my shoulder and quickly pushed past me into the room. She first examined the blown up wall, and then turned to look at the girl who did it.

Becca stepped away from Richard and looked at us confused. I thought she would start asking questions, but no, she did the worse thing I could think of: she started crying.

I sighed silently and stepped towards Becca but Karen put a hand on my chest to stop me and walked up to Becca herself. Becca looked up at Karen still crying.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked softly.

Becca shook her head then asked, "What happened to me? Why am I like this?"

Karen looked at me for an answer, but Richard came to my side and quietly said to me, "It looks like you have a lot going on here so I'm going to go."

I glared at him as he scurried out the door and out of the house, just leaving me and Karen to deal with a scared and confused teenage girl. "Not booyah," I mumbled to myself.

I waited until I heard the front door open and close and overheard Karen ask Becca if she was hungry. I looked over to see Becca nod. We went upstairs and Karen warmed up some pizza for Becca as I explained what happened in the car crash.

When Becca finally finished her pizza, after I explained what happened, she asked, "Do my parents know I'm here? And what happened?"

"No, I didn't have a way to contact them," I answered, but as a worried expression began to creep onto Becca's face I quickly added, "But as soon as you're ready I can take you home."

She smiled with relief as she said, "That would be great my parents are probably so worried about me. Um, do you think you could take me home right now?"

"Sure," I answered and got up.

I kissed Karen's cheek and told her I would be back soon, and then I walked to the garage door down the hall from the kitchen with Becca following me quickly.

Right as we walked in, Becca took one look around in shock. I had millions of cars lined up next to each other on each side of my garage, but had enough room for each car to drive through the middle of them.

"Where did you get all of these cars?" Becca asked, stunned.

"I made them," I answered simply with a grin.

"You _made_ them?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yep, it's what I do in my spare time." I looked over the cars and then looked at Becca, gesturing to them and said, "Pick one."

"What?"

"Well, your car was destroyed in the crash, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't take one of your cars."

"You're not taking it; I'm giving it to you."

Becca smiled and nodded saying thank you. She scanned the cars and then walked to a black BMW. She was checking out the car as I thought of things it could do that ordinary cars didn't do. All the cars I made could do unique things, and the BMW could fire missiles, eject bombs from the back lights, automatic buckling, and the doors could turn into wings.

I sighed as I said, "Um… maybe I should point out what cars you can pick out of."

"What? But this one looks so awesome, and I can tell you don't use it," Becca whined.

I sighed again. "I know but there are just some things about it."

"Like what?"

"Well, uh…. Just get in the car," I said giving up and got into the driver's seat.

Becca grinned and got into the passenger seat. "So, not to be annoying or sound selfish, but does this mean I can have the car?"

I grinned and looked over at her as I pressed a button to start the car. She smiled and I pressed a button on my arm to open the garage and then began driving. I asked for Becca's address and thankfully knew exactly where she lived.

As I drove, I began to explain to her ways to take care of her left side, like oiling and tightening bolts, but in the middle of my explaining she asked, "How am I supposed to go to school still? Everyone will think I'm a freak—no offense."

I sighed and said, "There's lots of people who use technology to replace body parts, you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"From my own experience."

I could see out of the corner of my eye Becca glance at me then look back at her hand pondering.

Everything got quiet after that, until Becca asked to turn on the radio. Before I even said anything, she leaned forward and pressed a random button over the radio. I reminded myself of why I didn't want her to have the car as I heard a bomb drop from the back; thankfully no cars were behind us.

"Becca, that's not the ra—"

"I think your radio is broken," Becca interrupted, pressing the button two more times.

I quickly grabbed Becca's hand before she could press the button again as I tried to say again, "That's not the radio it's a—" I was interrupted again by an explosion.

Becca screamed, but I could tell from the look on her face she was about to ask what happened, but then the next two bombs went off, making Becca scream again. I looked into the review mirror and saw three craters in the road._ I'm going to have to come back here and fix that_, I thought as I looked back at the road in front of me.

Becca looked back behind us; she was quiet until the craters weren't in sight anymore. She sat back in her seat and asked, "What were you saying about that not being the radio?"

I sighed and finally said, "That's a bomb dispenser, not a radio."

"Oops."

I nodded and turned on the radio for her. We were quiet for the rest of the drive.

Raven

I woke up to the scent of waffles, making me grin. Waffles were my favorite kind of breakfast.

I jumped out of bed, put on a dark blue robe, and walked to the kitchen. I was going to try the romantic approach and hug Blackfire from behind, but I was shocked to see her bare ass wiggling a bit as she cooked.

"Blackfire put some clothes on!" I yelped.

The alien woman calmly turned towards me, holding a sizzling pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. She pointed the spatula at a black apron she wearing as she said, "I am wearing clothes, as you can see."

"That doesn't count!"

"Why not? It's clothes, right?"

"It doesn't cover your back side!" A spoon went flying past Blackfire's face.

Her purple eyes went wide with shock as she finally said, "Okay, okay fine. I'll go put on some clothes before you accidently stab me with a fork."

I couldn't help a small smile as Blackfire walked past me into the bedroom.

I noticed the bacon still sizzling on the stove with some eggs in a different pan next to it. I was about to finish cooking them when Blackfire yelled from the bedroom, "Don't you dare touch that food! You'll burn it like you always do!"

I was about to argue with her, but then I thought about how Blackfire was right; I would burn the food.

It didn't take long for Blackfire to come out in a black tank top and tight jeans with her high heel boots on too.

"I don't want to upset you dear, but can you please wear something less revealing?" I asked after looking her over.

"Can't you leave my outfit alone? I changed for you, didn't I?" Blackfire argued annoyed.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone about it."

Blackfire smiled and went back to cooking. I shook my head but still felt a small smile tug at my lips.

After breakfast, I changed into a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pant with black tennis shoes that I wear every day. I walked to the door and put on my dark purple jacket.

"I'm going to work now," I called to Blackfire.

Blackfire walked in from the kitchen and asked the one thing I never expected her to ask, "Can I come with you?"

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Well, I was just thinking, since we haven't really been spending a lot of time together—and after last night—we should spend some time together today."

I stood there just staring at her for a moment then nodded. "Okay, um, let's go." Blackfire smiled and we left.

A couple hours after we opened the store, Blackfire and I were talking when she stopped suddenly, looking over towards the door as she said, "I feel a presence that I haven't felt for a long time."

I was about to ask what she was talking about as I follow her gaze to the door, but I was surprised to see Starfire.

"Blackfire?!" Starfire cried as she looked at Blackfire wide-eyed. Blackfire glared at her and said through her teeth, "_Starfire?!_ Why are _you_ here?! Weren't you supposed to be back in our planet?"

"Well hello to you too, sister."

"Since you're here, I might as well kill you."

Blackfire quickly flew towards Starfire, making some books fall from their shelves.

Starfire dodged a punch Blackfire threw and flew off the ground as well.

"I'm tired of this!" Starfire yelled as she threw a green bolt at Blackfire. "Why can't we be just like normal sisters?!"

"News flash, Hun, we're not normal."

She dodged Starfire's attack with ease.

I growled as the room suddenly started to get cold as the bookcases turned black and started hovering off the ground. The two sisters both looked at me while my waist long hair floated around me.

"If you want to fight," I hissed as I looked at both of them menacingly. "Take it somewhere away from my bookstore before you destroy it."

"Alright, let's go!" said my girlfriend as she started pushing Starfire out.

"Wait!" Starfire yelled as she pushed Blackfire back. "I don't want to fight with you anymore!"

"Too pussy to?" I almost died as the words past Blackfire's lips.

"Pussy? Um… No? It's just that… It's been like this for years…" _Thank god she doesn't know what it means._

"Don't care. Let's just go."

"No!"

"_Ugh!_ You're still such a stubborn brat! _Fine_, but we will continue this later. This is the only time I get to spend with Raven today anyways."

"Now that you mention it…" Starfire started as she looked at me over Blackfire's shoulder._Uh oh._"Why are you with Blackfire?"

I looked at my girlfriend and then back at Starfire. I was unsure about telling her, but I knew I had to sooner or later.

"Starfire, we're dating."

Starfire's cheeks grew red. "D-D-Dating?! You're _dating_ my _sister?!_"

"Got a problem with that?" Questioned Blackfire as she flew by me and crossed her arms.

"I-It's just that… It's you two…and you're both…girls!"

"Starfire," I started, "I don't know about your planet, but here, girls can date girls and boys can date boys."

Starfire gently set herself on the ground. It took her a while until she regained her composure.

"I…" Starfire started as she looked at the both me and Blackfire. "I wish you two happiness!"

She ran out of the store and flew into the sky.

Blackfire growls as she muttered, "Finally."

I sighed. "Blackfire," I started, "what's your problem with Starfire? She just wished us happiness."

"Then ran out like we were a fucking disease!" Blackfire yelled, glaring daggers at me.

"She ran out because this is different for her; her sister and one of her best friends is dating."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

That was the end of our conversation. Blackfire stomped out of the store, obviously going to a club. I sighed and knew if I tried to follow her we would end up having a fight, which we would use our powers for, too.

I began to pick up the books that Blackfire knocked down when she charged at Starfire. I was hoping that when I told Starfire I was dating her sister we would be alone, but of course luck was not on my side.

As soon as I thought that though, the queen of bad luck herself walked into my store.

Jinx

I got up from my fall after being kicked off the building besides the bank. I looked up at the orange skin bitch, Starfire, and flipped her off. I began limping out of the alley, wincing with each step.

Once I got out of the alley I started limping towards Baran Flinders' (Mammoth's) apartment.

After the titans started splitting up, me and Wallace A.K.A Wally (Kid Flash) got our own apartment together. At first we were the happiest people in the world, but after a while we started having fights. The fights were always about something stupid, and we'd just laugh at ourselves and forget the whole thing, but then that stopped.

Our fights kept getting worse. I would start leaving the house for a long time until I calmed down. Wally didn't like that; he would rather talk about our feelings, but I couldn't do that, so Wally broke up with me and kicked me out.

I moved in with Baran, Billy (Billy Numerous), and Seymour (See-More). I hated it but I didn't have a job to find somewhere else to live, reason for trying to steal the bag of money.

I sighed as I got to the apartment. I stood outside for a moment before walking inside. Billy was fighting over a sandwich with Baran and didn't even notice me come in, but Seymour did.

"Where have you been, Jinx?" he said with a smirk.

_What does he know?_ My mind growled. "Nowhere, just taking a walk," I lied.

"A walk to the bank?" Seymour turned the TV on to the news.

It showed Robin giving the bag of money I stole to a cop. Then the cop was with a news reporter telling her what happened. Then a video from the security camera flashed on. A pink flash and a hole was in the ceiling. As the ceiling crumbled I jump down and grab the money and then jump back through the hole.

_Shit_, I thought as Seymour turned off the TV. I wasn't exactly over Wally and knew for a fact, after he saw that, he would never take me back.

But to make it worse Seymour asked, "So what happened? Thought you were done being a criminal."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Billy and two of his clones as they wrestle with Baran.

"Well—" I started but was thankfully saved by my ringing phone.

I smiled at Seymour as I pulled out my phone and said, "Excuse me, I need to take this."

I went to my room down a hall between to kitchen and living room, which were one big room. The hall consists of five doors; two on each side and one at the end of the hall. My room was the last door on the left.

I looked at my phone and was surprised to see that Wally was calling me. _Uh oh_, I thought as I hesitantly answered it.

"What the hell, Jinx?" Wally yelled through the speaker before I even got the phone to my ear.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was freaking out about.

"You know exactly what! You broke into a bank! I thought you were finished with that."

"Why would you care?" I suddenly snap. "It's not like we're dating anymore!"

That got him.

Wally didn't say anything for a long time. I started wondering if he hung up on me, but then Wally asked out of nowhere, "Would you meet me tomorrow at an old bookstore called Raven's Wing?"

I was so confused and surprised the only I could get out was, "Uh…"

"You don't have to; I was just wondering if you'd want to."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about today, but… I was also thinking maybe we could have lunch."

I didn't know what to say. On one hand I would die to get another chance with Wally, but on the other hand I was worried he would just give me a huge lecture, and then all there would be is an awkward silence.

By the time I finally said okay, I'm pretty sure Wallace thought I hung up on him.

We set up the times we would meet then said our goodbyes. As I hung up I turned so I was facing my door, and to my annoyance, a microphone being held by a Billy clone was peeked through my cracked open door.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Billy's clone dropped the microphone and ran to the kitchen. I quickly followed him and came in just in time to see Seymour throwing head phones off his head. I threw a pink blast at the falling headphones just before they hit the ground.

"What the hell?" I shouted placing my hands on my hips. "Do you think that just because you have an all seeing eye you need all hearing ears to match?"

The hurt in Seymour's eyes made me sigh and say, "I'm sorry, Seymour, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Jinx. We shouldn't have been spying on you anyways." Seymour gave me a small smile as he continued, "But at least you get to go on a date with Kid Flash tomorrow."

I smiled a bit and said, "It's not a date, and he goes by his real name now, Wally."

"Wallace is technically his real name."

"Whatever, but while I'm out tomorrow I'll go buy you a new headset."

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, thanks, Jinx."

There was a moment of silence before Billy yelled out, "So, what are we going to do for dinner tonight? Baron ate all our food."

Baron tackled Billy and they started wrestling and rolling on the floor. Seymour shook his head and ordered pizza. But I blocked them all out and went back to my room to decide what outfit I would wear the next day.

**Teen Titans!**

I was woken up by Billy and Baron fighting– _again_- about what to eat for breakfast, I could care less though. I felt well rested and ready to face Wally

I jumped out of bed but almost fell to the ground as pain shot through my leg. _Dammit my ankle still hurts! I'm going to have to hide that from Wally_, I thought as I limped over to where I laid out my clothes on my dresser. I changed into a white t-shirt with an emo Hello Kitty on it, ripped jeans with a hot pink belt, and black boots with buckles all up the sides.

I looked in a mirror besides my closet. I looked fantastic, except then I wondered if I should do something with my hair. Of course my hair was still its natural pink, but I didn't have it up like devil horns anymore. After a half an hour of putting on make-up I decide to leave my hair down.

I sneaked through some Billy clones to get to the door, but I was thankful for them. I knew Seymour liked me and I didn't want to face him before I left.

As I walked, I didn't know where Raven's Wing was, so I pulled out my Android and searched its location.

I found that Raven's Wing was near a small neighborhood. Before me and Wally ever got together I wanted to buy a house in the neighborhood. The houses were old and had a creepy feel to them; I liked it – especially because the look on someone's face when they walk inside a creepy house and then there's a unicorn collection all around, it would be so funny.

I finally found the store. It was as creepy and old as the rest of the neighbor, but it was also small. I looked the store over. It was a dark brick building with a black door. Over the door there was a sign that said "Raven's," under that was big feathered black wings; they looked like they could be real. Besides the door was a small sign that said, "Book store!" I wondered if many people came in looking for voodoo stuff after seeing the real looking wings, and the owner must be sick of it.

I jumped out of my thoughts when a familiar red-head girl flew out of the bookstore, literally. As soon as she was in the sky I recognized her, that alien bitch Starfire. _What is she doing here?_ I wondered.

I was contemplating if I should go after her and get pay back when another girl, who looked almost exactly like Starfire but with black hair, came stomping out of the store and went the opposite direction from where I was standing.

I've heard of Starfire's sister and wondered if the girl was her, but I shook the thought out of my head and walked into the old store.

I looked around, mainly looking for Wallace, but I was surprised to lock eyes with miss doom and gloom herself, Raven.

We stared at each other for a long time in awkward silence. I opened my mouth to say something, but then so did Raven, so I shut mine then Raven did too. We both sighed together.

Thankfully, before we had another failed attempt to communicate, the fastest man alive appeared by my side with his old cocky grin that I love.


End file.
